Powerless
by TheRainbowPyro17
Summary: when the crystal gems lose their powers,Steven teaches them what it is like to be human. I have already updated 4 chapters and fixed the grammar problems
1. Powerless

"Where is it?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know" Garnet replied.

They have been on a mission in a magical jungle to find another gem monster. Pearl and Garnet had their conversation while Amethyst and Steven were messing around.

"Hey Steven!" She Yelled. "Can you do this?"

She was doing a backflip on some vines.

"I don't know but I could-" The young gem was cut off by what seemed to be an earthquake, but was actually the monster they were looking for. "Steven!" Pearl yelled. "Watch out!"

The monster tried to hit Steven with its fist, but he jumped out of the way.

"I got this." Garnet said calmly.

She tried to hit the monster with her gauntlets, but it didn't work. The monster charged up an energy beam, but it did nothing. The warriors tried to summon their weapons, but they couldn't.

"Why can't we summon our weapons?" Pearl asked.

"Retreat!" Garnet yelled.

The gems then quickly warped home.

**Later at the beach house:**

"This is just great!" Pearl said with sarcasm.

"Dosen't make a difference to me." Amethyst said, munching on some chips.

"I think we should go on with our day while I try to find a way to use our powers again." Garnet said.

**Later:**

Amethyst was munching on some chips when she realized she ran out of chips. She saw another bag on the counter. She tried to summon her whip to grab the bag, but it didn't work.

"But it's too far away!" She thought.

"This sucks!"

**Later:**

Pearl was sitting out on the porch while she realized her sword collection was dirty. She went inside and tried to open her door, but it didn't work.

"I must clean my sword collection!" She thought.

She tried ramming the door, but some security system lit her on fire.

**Later:**

Pearl and Amethyst both ran up to garnet and asked "Did you find a way to get our powers back?"

"Nope" Garnet said, with a book in her hands.

"But it's too hard!" Amethyst groaned.

Listening nearby, Steven got an idea

"I can teach you guys how to be human!"


	2. Teachings

"So Steven, how are you going to teach us?" Pearl asked.

"Ummmm... I haven't thought about that yet." Steven said leaving the room. "I'll be right back."

"Do you think this will work?" Pearl asked.

"Nope." Garnet replied.

**A little bit later : **

"Whats taking him so long?" Amethyst groaned.

"Just give him some time!" Pearl said.

"I'm back!" Steven yelled, running into the room.

"Did you think of what your going to teach us?" Pearl asked.

"Yep."

**First lesson, Clothing :**

"You guys need some new clothing." Steven said.

They went to a clothing shop in beach city and went shopping. "How do you like it?" Steven asked.

Pearl was wearing some weird sun dress, Garnet was wearing a leather jacket with a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, and Amethyst was wearing a tank top, sandals, and shorts.

"It looks okay I guess." Amethyst said.

"I kinda like it." Garnet said.

"I don't know." Pearl said.

"You look great!" Steven exclaimed.

**Second lesson, Eating :**

"Lets see what we have."

Steven checked the pantry and it was empty.

"I'll be right back!" Steven said, running through the door.

Steven then went to the "Kentucky Fried Mc Burger King Bell," A popular fast food place in the area. He then came home with the food.

"How do you eat this?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I dunno." Steven replied.

"Do you know how bad this is for you?"

"Nope."

**Third lesson, Sleeping :**

"I don't know who to teach you this."

"I got this." Garnet said knocking out Amethyst, Pearl, and herself out.

**2 hours later:**

The gems woke up. "This is all I can teach you." Steven said.

"There's another problem." Garnet said.

"What?"

"How are we going to fight the monsters?"


	3. Guns 'n' grenades

"I think we could-" Garnet was cut off by a screeching noise.

"That's the monster we're looking for!" Pearl exclaimed.

"But how are we going to fight it?"

As they we're running outside, Amethyst found a sign that said "Beach city gun show!"

They went to the gun show and "Borrowed" some guns. Garnet had a AK-47 and Amethyst had a shotgun.

"This is ridiculous!" Pearl exclaimed.

They started shooting aimlessly until Garnet hit it.

**Later, at the beach house.**

"Are you sure about this type of weaponry?" Pearl asked. "You could get seriously hurt!"

"Relax Pearl, it's fine!" Amethyst said looking down the barrel of a gun.

Amethyst then shot herself, which had her teammates looking at her shocked.

"I'm okay!" She said

"See!"

"You might be right Pearl, but this is a funner way to kill things." Garnet said.

"But-"

"No buts."

Pearl sighed as Amethyst pulled the safety pin of a grenade and the house lit on fire. Then the fire department came.

"This is a problem." Garnet said.

"You think!"


	4. Homeless

"What are we going to do?"Pearl asked.

"I have an idea."Steven said.

Soon they were lying in an alley way.

"This was your beat idea!"Pearl yelled."This is disgusting!"She said stepping on a dead rat.

"Do we have insurance?"Garnet asked.

"I don't think so."

"Who forgot to make a claim?"

They all looked at Amethyst.

"What?No one told me to."Amethyst said

"I asked you fifty times!"Pearl yelled.

"Well why did you trust me?"

Soon they were arguing and yelling.

"Enough!"Garnet yelled both hitting them on the head.

"We need to focus!"She said

"We can stay with my dad."Steven said.

"It's disgusting in there!"Pearl said."His van is covered with pizza!"

"I think we should put some money together and go to a hotel."Garnet suggested.

"Okay."They said.

So they went to a hotel.

"This is so much better."Pearl said.

"Soon we are going to have to figure out how to get our powers back."Amethyst said.

"I had books about it."Garnet said."But the house burned down."

"We'll have to find another way."Steven said.


	5. Road Trip part one

"I remember about reading something about The Lunar Temple."Garnet said."It is an area where we can get our powers back."

"But how are we going to get there?"Pearl asked.

"We cant use the warp pad and it would be a 300 mile drive."

"I have an idea!"Steven said with excitement."We can rent a RV and drive there!"

"I guess we could."Garnet said.

"Road trip!"Amethyst yelled.

So they rented a RV and were on their way to the Lunar was soon started swerving.

"How many bad drivers are there!"She yelled as she kept on honking the horn."This is crazy!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"Amethyst said,vomiting.

"This isn't as cool as I thought it would be."Steven said.

"I'm sick of this!"Pearl said.

"But we need our powers back."Garnet said.

"This sucks."Amethyst groaned."How far away are from the temple?"

"About 275 miles."Garnet said.

"Did you see that?"Pearl said"That motorist forgot to turn on the turn signal!"

"Will everyone stop yelling!"Steven said.

They fell of a cliff and started flying.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"They all yelled,falling to their soon landed.

"Oh we're here."Pearl said."That was easy."

**Author's note:One more chapter Yay! : )**


	6. Road Trip part 2:The End

"Okay...How did we get here?"Pearl asked.

Garnet just entered the old,rickety the distance they saw a small appeared to be a statue of the temple with strange markings on it.

"What do we do?"Pearl asked.

Meanwhile,Steven and Amethyst were looking at and playing with the accidentally flipped over the statue and it opened a door and a lot of monsters came out.

"What are we going to do!?"Pearl yelled.

Amethyst and Garnet got out their guns and started shooting at them,destroying them one by they were some more came.

"This is useless !"Pearl said.

"Keep on shooting!"Garnet said.

"I'm out of ammo!"Amethyst said.

"I have an idea!"Steven said running to the RV.

He got in the RV and started it started driving and ran over Amethyst.

"Sorry!"He said

"I'm okay!"She yelled back.

Then he started ramming the monsters.

"Go Steven!"Garnet said encouraging him.

He soon rammed all of them.

"Good job Steven."Pearl said.

They walked into the had spaces for all of their hands to put their hands on the area and a magical flash were able to use their powers drove back to the beach house.

"This is better."Amethyst said.

"It's all in a days work!"Steven said.

They all laughed at that.

**The End.**


End file.
